With the growing number of electronic device using mobile communication, frequency spectrum has become a scarce resource and concepts are development for an efficient usage of frequency spectrum. The LSA (Licensed Shared Access) concept was recently developed by RSPG (Radio Spectrum Policy Group) on an European level. There is a need for a new way for answering to the operators' needs for more spectrum. Indeed, it is expected that no more dedicated spectrum will be available for cellular operators for mobile communications in the future. LSA thus proposes mechanisms for introducing shared spectrum based solutions such that mobile cellular operators have access to additional licensed spectrum from other licensees (like public safety, government. etc) which they normally would not get access to. However, spectrum sharing requires that mobile communication device are able to handle communication using many spectrums and spectrum combinations or sequences. Approaches to avoid malfunctioning in such a scenario and generally in scenarios with a multitude of possible mobile communication device configurations and configuration combinations are desirable.